The present invention relates to a method of introducing fluids into a patient""s body.
It is known that various fluids are introduced into a patient""s body for prophylaxis and treatment, such as blood, nutrient solution, medications, etc. Usually the fluids are introduced from plastic containers, It has been found that the plastic materials of the containers are subjected to deterioration with resulting discharge of chemical components into the fluid, which components thereafter are entrained in the fluids and introduced in the patient""s body and cause significant negative effects. Such components are for example furfurals, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of introduction of fluids into a patient""s body which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides in a method of introducing a fluid into a patient""s body, comprising the steps of holding a fluid in a plastic container; connecting the plastic container with an introducing element through which the fluid is introduced from the plastic container into a patient""s body; and arranging between the plastic container and the introducer an adsorbing material through which the fluid passes so that at least some toxins contained in the fluid are adsorbed by the adsorbing material and the fluid purified from at least some of toxins is introduced into the patient""s body through the introducer.
When the method is performed in accordance with the present invention, then a fluid which is introduced into the body into the patient""s body is first purified by the adsorbing material which adsorbs and retains at least some toxins from the fluid, and then the purified fluid is introduced in the patient""s body.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.